


Evisceration Nation

by fardareismai2



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: F/M, Humor, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-11
Updated: 2009-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai2/pseuds/fardareismai2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric likes rhymes and puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evisceration Nation

 

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

_A/N: Someone just reminded me of this little ficlet that I wrote a long time ago. We were having a tipsy little game of buzzword fic (similar to the random word ficlets here at the Sookieverse) over on the TB Wiki in the Eric thread. Well, this ensued and I realized I did not have it published here. Just some silly little fun._

_As always, I don't own these characters, Charlaine Harris does, but I like to play in her sandbox.  
_

"Evisceration Nation? You're serious?"

"What?" Eric looked at me completely perplexed. "What's wrong with Evisceration Nation? I like rhymes."

I slapped my hand to my forehead. Sometimes they just didn't get it.

"Sookie, what's wrong with that for the name of a band?"

"Eric, do you mean as in 'eviscerate'? As in to disembowel? As in to remove someone's internal organs, with all the blood and stuff?"

His eyes started glazing over, and I saw his fangs run out a bit. He nodded.

"Eeewww, Eric, don't you get all fangy about eviscerations!"

He smiled then and took a step forward.

"Eric. Eric. No! Eric, that's not sexy, that's just gross!"

Another step.

"Eric, I'm warning you . . . I'll, I'll . . . hit you with this . . . spatula . . . if you don't stop!"

His fangs ran all the way out.

"Promise? Where exactly will you be . . . smacking me . . . with that spatula?" He grabbed me by the behind. "Here? Or, here?" His hand moved down to my thigh, and began spreading my legs, and then he bent his head to my mouth.

Minutes later I was bent over the kitchen table, panting wildly, Eric setting the rhythm, torturing me. "Say it Sookie."

"No."

He pulled out a bit and I whimpered.

"Say it." He leaned forward and flicked my ear with his tongue. I tried to grind back on him, but he held me fast. "Say it."

I whimpered again, but I was losing this battle. He pulled out a bit more. "Okay, okay! Ev . . . evi . . . EVISCERATE!" I screamed as he finally drove back in to me.

A few minutes later, as I was recovering, and the little aftershocks were subsiding, he leaned over, kissed me and asked, "Did I ever mention that I owned a bowling alley? It's called Disem-Bowl-Ment."

**Author's Note:**

> Silly little word fun ficlet.


End file.
